Brynn
by MsDocTimeLady
Summary: Merlin meets a witch determined to face Uther in a duel, and tries to stop her while keeping both their secrets safe. No slash.
1. The tragic nightmare

"Take her and run!" said a man. "But Adain," said the woman holding a baby in her other hand. "Lena, Brynn must be protected from Uther's rage. You must both leave." He kissed Lena. "Go." Lena nodded, tears falling from her face. She ran, hearing a scream, haunting her. She sobbed, running for it. Her husband had been slaughtered. Brynn cried. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Hush child, we must be quiet." An arrow whistled past Lena's ear. Alarmed, she stopped. They had reached the forest, but still the men pursed them. She knew what she had to do. She laid her baby Brynn in a thick bush, safe from detection. "Be safe, I love you." Lena kissed her baby. Then a scream was heard.

In that same forest, a girl awoke with a start. Sweat drenched her brow. Like the woman in her dreams, she had black curls down to her waist, beautiful blue eyes, and slender. "Brynn, you ok?" said a man's voice, opening the tent flap. "Oh Tomos." "It's those memories again." Brynn nodded. Tomos was her best friend, and the only thing left. She lost her family, her friends and the village. Only she and Tomos had survived. Tomos had red hair, light green eyes and was a bit big on the belly. "It's ok." "It will be soon. Uther will pay for killing my parents. He will pay for killing everyone we ever held dear.


	2. Arrival

"Camelot." Said Tomos. "It's beautiful. It will be even more so when Arthur is king. Now, let us go, 'Squire Tomos'." "Let's."

Brynn was dressed as royalty. After all, her parents were nobility until Uther found them out. "You look beautiful Brynn." "Thank you, it was my mother's dress."

Brynn had on a blue dress with short chiffon sleeves and a silver rope belt round her waist. But she had packed her armor. She was really here to fight with her sword, hoping it wouldn't resort to the use of magic.

Brynn may have hated the King, but thought it would be an unfair advantage, and should she reveal herself, any chance of killing the King would dwindle. She was only one girl, and magic hadn't always saved her kin from Uther's hatred.

It fueled it. He would not rest until they were hunted down, like her parents. "I will avenge you." She thought.

She and Tomos continued on horseback.

They reached the castle steps. Two knights, Sir Percival and Sir Leon, greeted them. Percival was about to ask what their business was, until he saw Brynn. He was infatuated.

"What business have you in Camelot?" he asked, composing himself. "I am Lady Brynn, daughter of Adain and Lena. I seek an audience with the King." "Welcome, daughter of Lena. Follow me, and I will announce you to the King. Who is your companion?" "My squire, Tomos." Tomos bowed.

With that, Leon and Percival lead them into the castle.

Under her breath, Brynn mumbled, "Long live the King." She smiled menacingly.


	3. Lady Brynn

Brynn and Tomos followed the knights into the throne room. "Welcome Lady Brynn." Said Uther, rising up from his chair, arms open in welcome. Brynn and Tomos bowed in respect. "We are most gracious for your hospitality." Said Brynn.

"What brings you to Camelot?" "My parents as you know died." Uther said nothing. As if he'd apologize.

"Well I was spared and lived in a village far away. Wayward sorcerers attacked us and with no magic we were defenseless. Tomos and I barely escaped."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but I am grateful you survived. You and your squire are welcome to stay in Camelot."

"We could not intrude on you in these dark times."

"You are no intrusion. I insist." "We thank you for your kindness my Lord."

"Arthur, have your servant show them to the guest quarters."

"Yes father. Merlin?"

Brynn looked at Merlin. She blushed. He was handsome; his smile was kind and warm. "Follow me." "Right this way milady."

As Merlin led them to their quarters, Brynn sneered at Tomos. He smirked.

"Here is where you will be staying Lady Brynn, and if you need anything I will be happy to attend to you." "I thank you kind gentlemen." Said Brynn.

As Merlin left, Brynn shook her head. "Get hold of yourself Brynn," she said to herself, "You have to stay focused on your mission."

A knock was heard. Brynn opened the door. "Hello my lady, are you ready for tomorrow?" Brynn smiled maliciously. "Yes dear squire, but my armor will need polished." She winked. "Of course milady." He left.


	4. I'm ready

Again Brynn had the nightmare, vivid as ever. When Brynn woke up, she wasn't upset about the dream this time. It had just deepened her resolve. She was startled to reality by a knock at the door.

"Good morning milady. The King wishes you to join him for dinner." Said Merlin.

"Thank you, Merlin, but I must decline. I am not well. Send the King my apologies." Responded Brynn.

"I'm sorry you are ill. My mentor is the court physician, if you need.." said Merlin, sounding concerned.

"Thank you for your concern kind servant, I just need rest."

Merlin bowed.

Brynn was growing impatient. Where was Tomos? He was using magic to disguise the armor. Could he….. could he have been caught? But just as Brynn rose, another knock came. This time it was indeed Tomos.

"Thank goodness." Sighed Brynn.

"Sorry friend, someone almost caught me doing you-know-what."

"We need to be careful. I cannot lose you to Uther. Have you the armor?"

"Yes. But why aren't you using magic? You could finish him off fast and sure. He is quite capable of using a sword."

"We have discussed this. It is not fair to use magic against a mortal. I will follow my parents' values. And when have I lost a fight? You doubt my skill and intelligence?"

"No. I just, you're like a sister."

"I know Tomos, and you are like a brother. I am ready." Said Brynn.

"I'm ready to face you, _King _Uther." She thought.


	5. Be prepared

"Gaius, what happened to Lady Brynn's parents?" inquired Merlin of Gaius. They were back at Gaius work station.

"Lord Adain and Lady Lena were a warlock and witch. They never raised a hand against Uther, even when the magic hunt began. But I saw them be slain, and their daughter was never found. I think she might have been killed along with them, but it is hard to say for sure. They were a very noble and good hearted family. They believed magic would be the last resort on those who weren't practicing it."

"A lot like you." "Lord Adain and I were good friends. Lady Lena wanted to learn my trade. It was a great loss. I can't imagine Brynn being spared, or how she'd escape."

"So she might be an imposter?" I did see her squire using magic on armor, I think they are plotting to kill Uther." "I agree. I would advise keeping a close watch on them both."

Merlin nodded. Arthur called up for Merlin. "Coming!" he shouted back at his master.

" Merlin, try to be discreet this time." Merlin half smiled, half scowled at Gaius and left to attend Arthur

Tomos hadn't told his friend that her armor held a magical protection. He knew it was risky if the magic revealed itself, but if her life was on the line, he would take action. As skilled as Brynn was, there was so much at stake.

"How do I look?" she said, in her armor with the exception of her helmet. "Like a Knight."

They both heard a knock. Merlin was at the door.

"I am sorry but Lady Brynn is resting." Said Tomos with an expression of annoyance.

"I just wanted to see if she's ok." Responded Merlin.

"Well she isn't. It would be best if you left her alone." And with that Tomos shut the door.

Merlin didn't move. He uttered a spell that would help him hear their conversation.

"Dear squire, it is time. Uther will rue the day he killed my parents."

Merlin peeked through the keyhole. Brynn was dressed in armor. She was the real daughter of Adain and Lena. If she was as noble as her family, he could stop her.


	6. The Gauntlet is Tossed

Tomos knew Merlin was there and alerted his friend. She nodded, saying with her eyes, remove him from their way. Tomos did so.

Brynn donned her helmet. She wore her family's colors, silver and navy, beset with a silver wolf howling.

"Are you ready, _Lord _Melaidus?" asked Tomos.

Brynn took a deep breath and replied, "Yes indeed squire."

Tomos was also donning the colors of Brynn's family. "Shall we to the hall?"

"Yes Tomos."

The two walked through the hall, with Merlin lying unconscious. Brynn turned and briefly looked at him, saying, "I'm sorry kind sir, but I cannot have you in the way. Mayhaps someday we still can be friends."

Tomos snorted.

After ten minutes they arrived at the throne room. The King was meeting with his court.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" said the King, outraged.

"Sir Melaidus, son of Lord Adain and Lady Lena. It is for them I am here." Scowled the knight (in her best male voice), removing the eye part of "his" helmet.

"Your parents practiced magic. I had no choice." Uther said, trying to remain calm.

"Then _you _leave me no choice Uther Pendragon, _my _King. I challenge you and you alone to a duel." Said Brynn.

She threw her gauntlet onto the table in front of the King. He glanced at her with suspicion.

"But I have no quarrel with you."

"Oh, the great King of Camelot, a coward?" she said with a hidden smirk. She was not surprised.

"How dare you!" snarled Arthur, and before his father could object, he snatched up the gauntlet.

Brynn had to hold her stunned reaction in.

"Very well. I did not wish to make you pay for your fathers' sins, but so be it, it is _your_ choice." Said Brynn.

Gaius wondered where Merlin was. He was to stop this.


	7. Reason and Revenge

Merlin awoke an hour later, tied up. He looked around.

"So, thought you'd stop _us_, you stupid servant." Spat Tomos.

Brynn was again a Lady. She gave Tomos a stern look and said, "That is enough Tomos."

Tomos was fuming but ignoring him Brynn turned her attention back to Merlin. "You are not who you say you are."

Merlin looked at Brynn blankly.

"You are the one the druids call Emrys yes?"

Merlin nodded, nervous.

"Emrys, I have no intention to harm you despite the rope. I just do not understand why you desire so much to stop our plans."

"Milady, I know, or Gaius knew of your parents, if you are who you claim to be, are good and gentle souls. They would not lay a hand against Uther, why would you?"

"You dare speak of my parents? I am not the one who sits idle by while our kin is destroyed! You are merely content playing servant to Arthur. Merlin, you could have ended this all along, and things would be fine, yet you question _my _honor!" said Brynn, heat rising to her face.

Merlin looked down, ashamed. Tomos snorted, and remarked, "What to do with him Brynn?"

Brynn said nothing, so Merlin broke the silence. "Killing Uther in front of Arthur, despite the use of magic or not, will make Arthur distrust magic as his father does. Picking a fight with him will draw attention to you and Tomos."

Merlin then looked into her eyes intently, " Look, you claimed to be your 'brother', and now they will be suspicious of his 'sister'. And what about the match tomorrow? If his sister does not show up, would that not look odd? You are better than this Brynn, at least I feel that you are."

Brynn and Tomos exchanged glances.

"While you make a valid point, I must do this. Maybe in course of trying to kill the prince, I can provoke the King, and he will be killed honorably. The knight's rules are clear. After all, in my city Reams, I was knighted. Women in our Kingdom are allowed to be knights. I have no desire to be your enemy, but I cannot allow you to be in my way."

In a surprising and swift move, Brynn removed her sword from its sheath. Merlin flinched while she swung it down. But Merlin opened his eyes, and he was freed.

Brynn said no more, but Tomos strode over to Merlin, whispering, "Stay out of our way or you _will regret it_." Said Tomos.

Merlin knew it was time to leave, and he had to dissuade Arthur.


	8. Dragon Wisdom

Merlin _had _to tell Arthur, but how? The even bigger question was would Arthur believe him? Merlin also was worried for Brynn. He couldn't explain it, but there was more to her than a ruthless killer out for revenge. But how far was she willing to go to get that revenge? Was she planning on killing Arthur or not? After all, Brynn had issued the challenge to Uther but Arthur was the one who accepted. He would be stubborn, and it was against Merlin's moral fiber to give away another magical being's identity.

However, if he did not try, he would, in the end be the one responsible for Arthur's death. Who knows, maybe Brynn would resort to magic and Merlin might not be able to stop her. She had captured him. But he was also was caught unawares. She was dangerous when she had a roadblock. Either way, Merlin had to make a choice before it was too late.

Gaius would be of some help, or even the dragon. That was another indecisive thing, who to ask?

Gaius and the dragon would both say she was not to be trusted. Besides, the sooner Merlin made up his mind the better, and he would have to leave Camelot to even speak to the Dragon.

After climbing into his bed, exhausted from the day, he fell asleep before even consorting with Gaius.

_Merlin. _

Merlin awoke. It was the dragon calling him. Groaning, Merlin slowly removed himself from his bed.

Merlin reached the meeting point and the dragon swooped down gracefully.

"Young warlock, I sense great turmoil within you." He spoke.

"I cannot shake this feeling Brynn is not evil." Said Merlin.

"For once, you are right. Brynn is who she says she is, and is a noble spirit. She will be a great asset in your destiny and a great ally to both you and Arthur."

"But she faces Arthur tomorrow, to the death. I cannot sit and watch her kill him, but I cannot stop her."

"It will come to pass. As you have witness Merlin, true morals are tested in the face of inner war. That is what is to come, and all shall pass."

"What should I do?"

"It shall come to pass." And with that the dragon flew away before Merlin could stop him.


	9. Begin

Morning came. Anxiety surrounded the castle like a bad smell. Merlin was still nervous, Arthur had no bearings on his opponent, and Gwen prayed Arthur would survive. As always the King was confident in his son, yet he could not deny a sense of fear. If Arthur died, he would have nothing left. Morgana was missing, his lovely wife dead many years, and Arthur was his only family in Camelot. If something happened to Arthur, Uther would be beside himself. The last thing he needed was another life to grieve, and his only heir to die.

Of course, Tomos and Brynn were anticipating the battle. Brynn was not nervous, but wished it had not been Arthur she was to duel. Tomos knew he should believe in her, but she was his only living friend. He had to protect her at any cost. He would not fail her like countless others they had lost. He'd never forgive himself. If Tomos only knew he shared similar feelings to the King, his heart might not have been so hard against the monarch.

It was time. All flocked to see Arthur face the unknown opponent. Merlin had talked to Gaius. As he had suspected, Gaius was suspicious of Brynn, and knew she did not actually have a brother. But the King had no idea. However that didn't mean Merlin's mentor didn't have faith in the young warlock or the advice of which the dragon give.

Uther stood up.

"We stick to the Knight's rules, single combat to the death. Begin!" said Uther. After stating this, he sat in his seat.

Arthur and Brynn assumed their fighting stances. Brynn calculated Arthur's movements, as he did her's. He struck, but she parried. He struck again but again she blocked it.

"C'mon Arthur!" shouted Merlin. She was good. Arthur could not phase her.

Arthur surveyed his opponent, looking for an opening. It was her turn to strike, but she faked a blow to the side and hit the top of his helmet. Arthur was dazed. Merlin, Gwen and the onlookers gasped. Arthur regained his composure as best he could. He swung down his sword, but Brynn struck and made his footing his weakness. Arthur fell and landed on his back. The crowd groaned. Merlin, Uther and Gwen were at the edge of their seats.

Brynn waited, for she didn't want to strike him when he could possibly still be in fighting spirit. Arthur got to his feet. He was not down yet! Roaring he swung hard, knocking her down. But she wasn't finished either. Brynn sprung to her feet and gave him a hard blow to the side and Arthur, despite his armor, was winded. Brynn pointed her sword at his throat. For the first time since Morgause fought him, he had been bested. He gulped. It was over.


	10. He's a she?

"Arthur Pendragon, my quarrel was never with you," Said Brynn, removing her helmet. The crowd gasped. King Uther was astonished.

"I will spare your life, for the death of my parents is not your sin." She continued.

Brynn then sheathed her sword, and offered a hand to the prince. Arthur was stunned but took it.

"King Uther, I realize that while I still deeply mourn the loss of my parents, seeking retaliation will not make my cause justifiable. I will no longer seek a fight with you nor your kin. Punish me as you so desire." Said Brynn.

Merlin looked questioningly at Gaius. Was there something else the witch was planning, or was she sincere? Why did she reveal herself? What would Uther do to her? These questions and more plagued Merlin's mind.

Uther said nothing. Arthur then spoke, "Father, I do not know why her family was taken, or why she would fight me, but she spared my life. Even though I could have easily beaten her, she won. I ask you spare her life."

Shock went through Brynn. Prince Arthur, defend her? None of them besides Merlin and Gaius knew her secret but he still defended her.

"I am sorry about your parents, they did practice magic and I had no choice. I still beg your forgiveness. Because of their death, you've suffered so much. I welcome you as an honorary member of my court." Spoke the King.

Brynn stared at the King. She doubted his regret, but to make her a member? Was she wrong about his honor? She also pondered if there was a reason he hated magic. Her hatred for the King abated, but she just_ could not _forgive him.

So she was now a permanent guest, and Gwen became her maid-servant, much to Brynn, Tobos' and Merlin's delight. Tomos had been offered to be a member of court as well but he declined. He had not let his hatred go. Instead he left, and refused to have anything to do with Brynn. It broke her heart, but she understood. He will always be like family to her regardless, and she hoped they would be friends again.

As Merlin lead Brynn to her room, she asked Merlin, "Is Arthur always a prideful prat, or is it just because I beat him in a sword fight?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, he's a full-time prat."

Brynn smiled. Merlin knew in his heart the dragon must be right, and that she was going to be a great friend.

THE END


End file.
